Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (4p^{7}+2p^{6}) - ( 6p^{7}+p) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(4p^{7}+2p^{6}) + (-6p^{7}-p)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $4p^{7}+2p^{6} - 6p^{7}-p$ Identify like terms. $ {4 p^7} + \color{#DF0030}{2 p^6} - {6 p^7} - { p} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 4 -6 ) p^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ 2 p^6} + { -1 p} $ Add the coefficients. $-2p^{7}+2p^{6}-p$